


On the Road

by SonicWildfire_77



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff without Plot, No Plot/Plotless, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicWildfire_77/pseuds/SonicWildfire_77
Summary: Just a really short fic made out of strong nostalgia for the summer evenings.





	On the Road

It’s a warm summer evening with a mild breeze and the sunset is just over the horizon. Team Sonic is on their way home from a long but fun day of adventuring as they speed through a two-lane highway as the only car in sight. The road ahead travels straight for miles and miles. The three are in a convertible car. Sonic is the driver, and Tails and Knuckles are situated in the backseat.

Quite frankly, to Sonic, he would kill for a view like this: a brilliant orange sky enveloping the world above them followed by a light purple gradient before it segues into whatever remains of the blue sky. And to top it all off, of course, a bright sunset just over the horizon, as if it were someone peeking over the edge of a table.

If he weren’t driving right now, Sonic could lose himself in this spectacle for hours.

As Sonic glances over his shoulder for a moment, he notices both Tails and Knuckles fast asleep, their heads propped against the shoulder straps of their seatbelts and their arms drooped at their sides before they met the seat cushions where they would act as impromptu armrests. 

Sonic simply smiles and turns back around and continues to drive as he feels the wind rush against his face, speedily passing by.

There are no clouds. No cars. No buildings. Nothing.

Nothing except them, the car, and the road.


End file.
